A Meeting Of Circumstance
by A Soldier Of My Own
Summary: When Ash and Co. travel to Mauville, they meet a pretty interesting friend along the way. And what in the world does Team Rocket want? You'd have thought they'd have blasted off for good by now...
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: Oi vey. Pokemon...'Nuff said. And you can bet that I don't own it. Review please!

----

Chapter 1: A Meeting of Circumstance!

We join our heroes on their journey to Mauville city. Ash, Brock, May and Max. The stars of our show, have stumbled upon a Pokemon Day Care just outside of their desired destination.

"Hey guys," Ash glanced over his shoulder, calling back to his companions. "Why don't we stop and rest here for a while. It looks like a nice place."

Brock nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, and I wouldn't mind checking out the atmosphere here. Day Cares are always a good place to learn more about breeding. After all, they sometimes churn out eggs while looking after certain trainers' Pokemon."

May and Max followed suit as Brock and Ash moved to open the door. They stepped inside and were greeted with two large, oval eyes. "Vaaay!"

"Whoa!" The four travelers were almost thrown back when a powerful jet of water came cascading their way. It collided with them, impacting dead center in the middle of the group, and sent them tumbling to the floor. Ash wiped the water from his face, and growled. "Hey! What do you think your doing?"

May, however, had beat him to it. "Aw, what a cute little Vaporeon. It's so fast too! Man, I just want to hug it!" Needless to say, Brock, Max and Ash sweat dropped.

Picking themselves up off the floor, they heard a disgruntled yelp, and were instantly assailed by a young woman in a black shirt and long, flared, black pants. She rushed towards them with towels in hand, and presented one to each of the group.

"Oh dear, I am so very sorry. Please forgive Vaporeon. It was just startled, that's all."

The young woman bowed hurriedly, so quickly, in fact, that Ash, Brock, Max and May had no time to get a good look at her face. As she straightened from her bow, they noted that she was wearing glasses, and had reddish brown hair. Of course, that second trait had already been obvious...

"Don't worry about it, my dear!" Brock rushed forward and clasped the girl's hands in his own. "It was nothing! You must be the owner of this day care. What say you and I watch over this place together? I would be happy to devote my time to you _and _the Pokemon!"

Max sighed, and grabbed Brock by the ear. "I think you should devote your time to drying off, Romeo."

The woman smiled uncertainly, before extending her hand to Ash. "Hello, my name is Molly. I am indeed the owner and care taker of this Day care. Who might you be?"

Ash took her hand, and shook it, Pikachu on his shoulder beaming at the young woman in it's own mousy way. "I'm Ash. And these are my friends-"

"I'm May," the only girl of the group, May, piped up cheerily. She tilted her head and gave Molly a little wave.

"I'm Max," the youngest boy, pitched in, offering up his own name. "And this is Brock," he supplied, motioning to the boy he had held by the ear earlier.

Molly offered them all welcoming smiles, before beckoning with her hand. "I am really sorry about Vaporeon, once again. Come on in and make yourself at home. It isn't often that I get such nice visitors."

Only a few minutes later, all five of the teens were seated at the table, a small cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Molly patted her Vaporeon gently, who sat by her chair, staring up at the visitors with large, doleful eyes. It seemed to regret it's earlier actions. "Vaay..." it cried softly, fin-like ears drooping.

Ash chuckled, and Pikachu leapt off his shoulder to sit by Vaporeon and the bowl of Pokemon food. Molly smiled. "Vaporeon seems pretty sorry about what it did, too." She scratched it behind it's ear, and chuckled.

"Cheer up. They said they forgave you, after all." That seemed to lift the water-type Pokemon's spirits, and it began to eat it's food once more, stopping to chat excitedly with Pikachu every so often.

Ash watched the two Pokemon interact for a moment, before turned back to Molly. "So, what other kinds of Pokemon do you have here?"

May nodded excitedly, while Brock pitched in. "Yeah, we'd really like to see them, if it's okay with you. I'm studying to become the world's top Pokemon breeder. I need to learn all I can."

Molly offered them a small, acquiescing nod, before scooting her chair backwards. "Well, I am taking care of only a few baby Pokemon right now. But my Pokemon are out back as well, looking after them. Come on, and I'll introduce you."

"All right!" Max and May cheered simultaneously, before rushing out to the backyard, ahead of Molly, Ash and Brock. Molly raised her hand to stop them, but they were out the door before she could utter a single syllable.

"Oh dear."

"_Gah_!"

Molly hurried out the back door, with Ash and Brock in tow, to see a pair of very dizzy looking kids, rubbing their heads and trying to figure out what had just happened. "Did anyone get the number of that Snorlax?" May asked, shakily getting to her feet.

Molly let out a soft laugh, followed by Brock and Ash. "So, what exactly happened there, Molly?" Ash questioned. By this time, Vaporeon and Pikachu had followed them outside. The blue-water Pokemon beckoned to it's new friend, and they both bolted out into the yard.

Ash and Brock followed their movements as Molly tried to help Max and May to stand and get reoriented. "Wow, there sure are a lot of Pokemon out here," Ash commented with a smile. Brock nodded, before crossing his arms and moving forward.

Molly straightened as Max stood up and laughed. "Well, May and Max here just ran into my Ampharos. And I wouldn't be surprised if it used Thunder Wave to paralyze them. Ampharos is like a guardian out here. It makes sure no one who isn't supposed to be here stays out."

Ash and Brock chuckled as May and Max nodded along, their gazes finally coming to rest on the yellow and black Pokemon, who was standing only a few feet away. It had a dark expression on it's face, but the moment it saw Molly, it changed completely.

"Ampha," it called, bouncing over to it's trainer. It bent it's head to receive praise from it's trainer, it's long, lighted tail wagging happily. Molly patted it on the nose and smiled.

"Come on everyone. Come and meet our new guests."

Ash, Brock, Max and May laughed as they saw the flurry of movement come towards them. There was a few tiny, baby Pokemon, and they seemed so very excited to see them.

"Aw, what a cutie!" May exclaimed, reaching down to pick up a baby Sunkern that bounced towards her. It chirped and tittered happily, glad to have someone appreciate it and play.

"Yeah, they're all so healthy looking, aren't they?" Brock exclaimed, glancing at Molly. The Day care lady smiled, and nodded.

"Well, yes," she explained, bending down to pick up a little Vulpix that came towards her and called out. "They are. I let my Pokemon out to play with them and take care of them. And in return, they grow and learn from my Pokemon. It's really a wonderful way to raise them."

Ash laughed when he saw Pikachu and Vaporeon standing next to a large pond with a pair of Wooper and a Marill and Octillery swimming about. The water Pokemon stopped their playing to go and greet their old friend and new one.

"They sure look really happy. This is a nice place, isn't it?" Ash grinned. "Hey, are those your Pokemon?" He pointed to the larger, evolved Pokemon that had begun to move towards Molly.

Molly glanced up from where she had been showing Max a baby Teddiursa. "Huh? Oh, yes. Ash, May, Max, Brock, this is Ninetails and Miltank, my other two Pokemon, aside from Ampharos and Vaporeon."

"Nine," the large, fox Pokemon called. It nuzzled Molly's hand, before poking the Vulpix in her arms softly with it's nose. The tiny fox Pokemon gave a small yip and jumped down onto Ninetails' fluffy set of tails. "This Vulpix is actually an egg hatched from my Ninetails. So it's actually one of my Pokemon too."

Brock patted Ninetails on the head gently. "I have a Vulpix too, but it's back at my gym, with my mom."

Molly looked genuinely interested. "You do? I've been raising my Vulpix for quite some time now, and it's been getting a lot stronger." She paused as her Miltank clipped forward and sat down beside her.

"This really is a nice place for Pokemon..."

----

A/N: Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N:: I may make a sequel, due to the shortness of this fic. Review please, and tell me what you think!

----

Chapter 2: A Meeting of Circumstance, Part II

"This Really is a nice place for Pokemon..."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I raise these Pokemon so that when their trainers come around, they'll be stronger than before." She stopped talking for a moment, her hand absently resting absently Miltank's head. It gave her a perplexed look, before she comminuted to scratch it's ears. Then an idea hit her. "Hey, Ash. Your a trainer right?"

"Right."

"So how about we have a little battle? What do you say? One on one."

Ahs grinned, and nodded. "Sure, why not. I've been wanting to train a bit before we get to Mauville city. Why don't we have it right now? Out front?"

Molly grinned, just as he had done before. "All right. Miltank, Ninetails, Ampharos. You look after the other Pokemon, all right?" The aforementioned guardians nodded, and gave their trainer their respective assurances, whether a nod or a soft cry, before going back to their appointed positions.

"They're really well trained," May commented, before she followed Ash, Brock, Molly, Max, Pikachu and Vaporeon outside.

Once outside, Ash and Molly faced each other. "All right. Hers; the rules. Only one Pokemon each. And once your Pokemon is unfit for battle, the other person wins. Sound fair?"

Ash nodded. "Yep. Now let's get this show on the road. Come on, Pikachu!"

"Pika, pika!" the tiny mouse Pokemon cried, as it leapt in front of it's trained to land on all fours. It's cheeks gave off a light spark, and it looked completely ready for battle.

"All right, let's go, Vaporeon!" Molly cried, before her Vaporeon jumped front and center, it's tail whipping behind it. "Vaay!"

Brock stood off to the side, while May and Max sat down near the sidelines. "All right," Brock called. "I'll be the referee. I now declare this match, Molly versus Ash, commenced!"

"All right, Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded, pointed towards Vaporeon Pikachu needed no urging, and it began to spark violently.

"Pikaaaa---Chuuu!" a spike of thunder raced towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, dodge and counted with Quick Attack!"

"Vaay!" The water-Pokemon leapt to the side, as the thunder bolt struck where it had stood only a moment before. It raced towards Pikachu, it's Quick attack lending it more speed than usual, and plowed right into the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried, as the force of Vaporeon's attack threw it backwards. It flipped over, and landed on all fours, looking a little scuffed up after it's airborne adventure.

Vaporeon stared down it's opponent, triumph written across it's face. "Now, Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!" Molly called, indicating their opponent with a wave of her hand. Vaporeon opened it's mouth, and a bright multi-colored light spilled forth, racing straight towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter with Thunder Bolt!" Ash hurriedly commanded. Pikachu raced forward, and leapt into the air. A bright, powerful jet of Thunder raced towards the oncoming Aurora Beam and the two collided in mid-air. A loud boom followed, and the combatants were shrouded in smoke.

"Vaporeon, use Water Gun!"

Pikachu barely had time to land on it's feet,. before it was struck with a powerful water gun and sent flying backwards. "Pika!" it cried.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail, now!"

Pikachu ducked beneath the water gun, and raced towards Vaporeon. it flipped through the air, and landed a crushing blow on it's opponent. "Vaay!" Vaporeon cried, as it was thrown backwards.

"No, Vaporeon!" Molly called, her brows shooting up in worry. Lucky enough, her Vaporeon landed on it's feet, looking a little worse for the wear.

"Now, Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ash called. Pikachu closed it's eyes, and rallied all the power it could, before letting loose with a might Thunder attack.

Vaporeon was hit straight on, and sent flying backwards. "Oh, Vaporeon! Are you all right?" Vaporeon fell to the ground, and could not get up. "Vaay.." it cried, before passing out completely.

"This match is over. The winner is Ash!" Brock called from the sidelines. Max and May cheered him on, and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"All right!" the young trained cried, grinning for all the world like he had won a really big contest.

Molly hurried towards her Vaporeon, pulling a small berry out of her pocket. "Here, Vaporeon. Eat this. It'll make you feel better," she told it. Vaporeon did as it was told, and jumped to it's feet, revived almost completely. "Vaay!" it called happily.

"You did great, Vaporeon. I'm really proud of you." Molly straightened and glance dup as Ash came towards her.

He held out a hand. "Great match. Your Vaporeon is really strong." He grinned as Molly took his hand and shook it.

"You too. Your Pikachu is even stronger. It was nice battling with you."

Brock, Max and May hurried over. "What was that berry you gave Vaporeon?" Max questioned curiously, patting the water Pokemon lightly.

"That was an Oran Berry. It helps to make the Pokemon feel better after a battle," Molly explained, before turning back to the day Care. "Well, let's all had back inside and get something to eat. I sure am hungry."

The small group began to head back inside, when there was a sudden outburst from both Vaporeon and Pikachu. Molly and Ash whipped around, only to see their beloved Pokemon being pulled through the air by two long iron arms.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?" Brock yelled, before the ever-familiar, at least to the company of travelers, Meowth head balloon came into view.

"Prepare for trouble, they're ours now!"

"And make it double, now don't have a cow!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"I'm Jesse!"

"And I'm James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Team Rock blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Molly sweat dropped. "Who are these clowns?" she asked, pointing at the odd looking balloon.

The woman with the long, pink hair growled. "We're not clowns, little girl. We're Team rocket. And now we've got your Pokemon! So show some respect!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled. "Give us back our Pokemon! Now!" he reached down to his belt to bring out a Poke Ball, when a hand stopped him.

"No, Ash, let me. I think I know how to handle these clowns."

"We told you, we're not clowns! Meowth, show them what we can do!"

"Meowth on the job!" The cat Pokemon pressed a series of buttons, and two more arms came down. Molly smiled and reached for a Poke Ball at her waist.

"Go, Girafarig!" She cried, before throwing the Poke Ball into the air. A shape appeared out of it, and there was a Girafarig standing in front of the small group. "Girafarig, use psychic, and show them what you can do!"

"Giraaa!" the long necked Pokemon concentrated for only a moment, before a blue, haze-like light encircled the arms. They began to flail wildly, before turning and heading back towards the balloon. The three occupants cried out as they impacted, and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Vaay!" Vaporeon called, as it tumbled from the balloon basket, now freed of the arms' hold. "Pika!" Pikachu followed suit.

"Pikachu!' Ash called, beginning to run forward.

"Girafarig, use psychic to help Pikachu and Vaporeon to the ground! Hurry!" Molly called, pointing toward the falling Pokemon. "Giraa!" Girafarig cried, before it's fellow Pokemon were gently brought back down to earth.

"Now Girafarig!" Molly cried.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Use Thunder Bolt now!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Giraa!"

"Pikaa!"

Two bolts of thunder came flying towards the balloon, where the three bumbling members of Team Rocket had been trying to pull themselves together. Of course, we all know them, and we all know that's impossible. The thunder bolts collided with the balloon, and a loud explosion followed suit.

"Why does this always happen to us!" James cried, as he and his fellow Team Rocket members flew through the air.

"Maybe cause we're clowns?" Meowth questioned. He go bonked on the head for his trouble.

"Oh well. Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!"

Ping. Because we all know they go 'ping' when they disappear into the sky.

Ash turned to Molly, as she called her Girafarig back into it's Poke Ball. "You did good, Girafarig. I'm proud of you." Vaporeon hurried back over to it's trainer, as Molly bent down to give it a hug.

"Thanks, Molly," Ash told her, as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, it might've taken us a lot longer to get our Pokemon back."

"Yeah," May chimed in. "Your Girafarig is really stronger too. Team Rocket is always bothering us. So thanks, really."

"Yeah," Brock and Max chimed in.

"It was nothing. I'm glad I could help."

And so, as the sun sets on another adventure, our heroes say goodbye to Molly and her day care, and head off to Mauville city. But they can't help feeling that this new friend is truly one to be cherished...

----

A/N: Read and review, please!


End file.
